


Hate

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambushed by the press, Greg leaves a message about his thoughts on the late Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is mine. G. Lestrade belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Kitty Riley to the BBC. No profits are being made. Written just for fun.

‘Detective inspector!’

‘Sir, one minute of your time!’

‘Are you suspended?’

‘Were you fired just now?’

‘Mr Lestrade!’

‘Please – any comments?’

‘Will you stay employed at the metropolitan police?’

‘DID YOU KNOW SHERLOCK HOLMES WAS A FRAUD?’

Greg stopped in the midst of the crowd, surrounded by journalists and photographers that had been waiting all day at the entrances of New Scotland Yard. He had not been fired or suspended. Not yet. He’d been interrogated by the head of the MET about Sherlock’s death and involvement with his past cases.

Cameras clicked and people huddled together, pressing a recorder or a microphone into his face, all suddenly silent as they expected him to give a statement.

He spotted her at once, short build, strawberry blonde hair, tied in a bum in her neck. She was holding a recorder at him.

‘Greg?’ Lisa, his sister, who was also his lawyer pulled at his arm, trying to coax him into the taxi that stood waiting for them by the curb. ‘My client will not comment!’ she shouted at the press, but Greg remained where he was, pulling his arm lose and keeping his eyes fixed on the short, female journalist.

‘Did you know Sherlock Holmes was a fraud, Detective Inspector?’ Kitty Riley repeated her question.

If he knew he wouldn’t get into more trouble, he would probably have punched her right here on the middle of the street. But he was in enough shit already.

‘I have something to say!’ he spoke out loud to the crowd, but his eyes still fixed on Riley’s. More clicking and shuffling closer.

‘Greg, no!’ Lisa urged as she pulled as his arm again, but he pulled himself lose again, looking at the people surrounding them.

‘I trusted Sherlock – I’ve seen him work. He knew things – things that couldn’t be researched beforehand. Sherlock Holmes is not a fraud! He was my friend and someone whom I admired. His involvement with the cases of my team were my responsibility. I asked him to be there, because he did a good job. He caught killers, bribers and rapists. That man has done more to the world than any of you have will ever do!’ he added as he met Kitty’s eyes again.

More clicking and people asking questions. Greg allowed himself to be pulled towards the cab this time, pushing past Kitty Riley who turned and shouted the loudest of everyone:

‘How about Sherlock Holmes’ being responsible for Richard Brook’s death?’

‘I don’t know who this Richard Brook-bloke was,’ Greg turned to look at her again, taking a few steps away from the cab to approach the smaller woman, jabbing a finger into her face. ‘But you lot aren’t any better – Sherlock Holmes killed himself due to your negative attention and you should feel responsible for him.’

He stepped back, his eyes still on Kitty’s, a muscle next to his nose pulled tightly into an expression of disgust and anger.

‘Sherlock Holmes was a good man. And I will always stand by that.’


End file.
